


moonlight, starlight

by sebootyslay



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst (?), Baekhyun is an omega, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nothing major don't worry, Past Abuse, baekhyun is a puppy, kaisoo is just there for funsies, sehun is gentle as shit, sorry no sex hahahaha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 12:29:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14694249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sebootyslay/pseuds/sebootyslay
Summary: After escaping his violent mate, Baekhyun was married off to Alpha Sehun.





	moonlight, starlight

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I have an exam in another two days but here I am.

Baekhyun flinched when Sehun touched his arm. He looked at the alpha fearfully. Sehun’s hand recoiled as he stared at the shaken omega.

“Baekhyun, it’s okay. I’m not going to hurt you.” He said softly. “Can I hold your hand?” he asked so politely, Baekhyun didn’t have the heart to say no. He nodded, and watched as Sehun tenderly caressed his hand and took it into his much larger ones. Baekhyun felt his shoulders slowly relaxing.

“Is this okay?” Sehun asked again, and Baekhyun nodded. The alpha smiled. “Come inside then. It’s cold here.” He tugged Baekhyun into the house, and the omega silently followed.

Baekhyun wasn’t always this quiet and timid. He was, in fact, quite the opposite. He was loud and daring, perhaps the most daring omega in the district. One day another pack raided his village and took control. The head alpha has forced Baekhyun to mate with him, and after he did, he kept Baekhyun chained inside the house.

He would beat him constantly, and whenever Baekhyun is in heat, he would cruelly leave him alone to suffer, sometimes even forcing him to pleasure other men. He was raped and abused, and soon, the beatings broke the spirit in him. He no longer fought or struggled and accepted whatever his vicious mate made him do.

He often thought of killing himself, but he was too much of a coward to actually do it.

He was forced to endure the pain of abuse for almost two years when one fateful day, another pack raided the village. It was Sehun’s pack, and they fought against the barbarians for many days and nights. Baekhyun already lost count on how many times his mate would come back bruised and broken, cuss words spitting out of his mouth as he relieved his tension on Baekhyun either physically or sexually. Baekhyun would usually be left weak and bloody, chained to the wall the next morning.

He was starving as he haven’t been fed for the past two days. His legs were too weak to support him, and the only thing holding him up was the shackels that binded his arms on the walls. He was literally standing in his own pee and feces, and Baekhyun had never been so disgusted and humiliated his entire life. It was then that he felt an immense pain in his neck. He let out a silent scream, for he has no energy to do anymore. The pain was coming from his mark, and it burned in him so much that his eyes rolled back and he fainted.

He vaguely registered shouts and cheers from outside the house. He didn’t respond when people rushed in the house, and he was too exhausted and pained to be embarrassed as people saw him kneeling in his own feces. One man stood in front of him, and soon, the shackles were opened, and he fell into a pair of arms before blacking out again.

It turns out that his village had asked for help from Sehun’s pack, and the pack filled with young and strong alphas triumphed over the barbarians that ruled the small village. The reason why Baekhyun felt so much pain is that in the fight, his mate had died. Baekhyun couldn’t find it in himself to feel any sort of remorse or sadness. The man never treated him right, and Baekhyun was never attached to him in the first place.

After their victory, the villagers had asked the champions to rule over their village since their previous rulers had died. They gladly took the responsibility, and the first thing Sehun asked was Baekhyun’s hand in marriage. The villagers were shocked to why the brave young alpha who slaughtered many of their enemies would want a broken omega as his bride, but Sehun insisted he wanted no one else but Baekhyun. The villagers relented, but Sehun wanted to wait until Baekhyun was well again.

To say Baekhyun was injured is an understatement. The boy was absolutely broken and in a mess. He stayed silent at the elders washed him and treated him. They were also worried about him. They knew him since he was a child, and before their village was raided, they often commented on how Baekhyun was too loud and boisterous for his own good. Now, they wished to hear the soothing voice of the omega at least once, but Baekhyun had become silent. They couldn’t coax anything out of his mouth.

The omega was on house arrest for at least a month until his body was healed. He was forced to eat food and medication. A man named Yixing often checked up on him, and Baekhyun soon caught up that he was an actual certified doctor. The man had a charming dimple and a kind smile. His touches were always light and gentle, and he was so polite. Baekhyun slowly warmed up to him, and Yixing was the only person Baekhyun is willing to talk to.

Baekhyun learned that Yixing was third in command. Sehun was a cousin of his, and he had specifically asked Yixing to take care of Baekhyun. Baekhyun was often silent on the idea of marriage, but Yixing kept on insisting that Sehun was a great man.

_“Believe me, Baekhyun. He’s a great guy.” Yixing said as he redressed the wound on Baekhyun’s arm. The latter hummed._

_“Is he anything like you?” Yixing laughed as he shook his head._

_“Oh, goodness no. I’m nothing like him.” Baekhyun frowned as he pulled his arm away._

_“Then he is evil as well.” Baekhyun concluded. Yixing pulled his arm back, not relenting to the other’s whines._

_“Just because he’s different than I am, doesn’t make him bad, Baekhyun-ah.” Yixing said gently. “Sehun is a great warrior. He is brave, strong and fearless. He is also a great friend. Look here, Baekhyun. Know how I got this?” Yixing pulled the collar of his shirt and Baekhyun’s eyes widened at the long scar on his collarbone._

_“What happened?” he gasped. Yixing adjusted his shirt back._

_“That was during an ambush when I was a teenager. Some pack attacked us when we were hanging out on the outskirts of our village.” Yixing said. “I wasn’t talented in combat at that time. Was never interested, so I had no idea on what to do at the moment. One wolf pounced on me, gave me a nasty slash on the shoulder. I thought I was about to die when Sehun pulled him off me. Mind you, we were scrawny teenagers at the time, and these guys were full grown wolves. Sehun took some real damage fending off three wolves at the same time, but that gave me just enough time to run and search for help. When the adults came around, Sehun was already half dead. They brought him in and he was unconcious. Fortunately, they were able to revive him, and guess what was the first thing he asked when he woke up?” Yixing looked at Baekhyun with a smile._

_“What?”_

_“He asked where I was, and if I was okay.” Yixing finished softly, and Baekhyun could see the love and admiration in his eyes as the doctor talked about the alpha. “He was still worried, yet he was the one who almost died that day. From that day onward, I trained hard to know how to defend myself, and I studied even harder. I want to make use of myself for him. I owe him my life.”_

_“Sounds like a great guy.” Baekhyun said. Yixing nodded his head._

_“He is, and I’m glad that he chose you to be his bride.”_

Hearing such daring stories from Yixing, he expected Sehun to be a tough, brawny guy with battle scars all over him. Turns out he was dead wrong. The first time he saw Sehun was on the marriage ceremony, and his future husband looked nothing like what Baekhyun imagined.

Sehun was tall with broad shoulders and a lean body. He had jet black hair, and his face was free from scars or any imperfections. He had a piercing gaze, but his lips were pulled into a gentle smile. Baekhyun almost fell on his walk to the altar, the white robe drowning him since he was still a bit skinny. Sehun smiled when Baekhyun reached the altar, and the alpha adjusted the beautiful flower crown made from white carnations and baby breaths that sat on his blonde head.

Sehun was handsome, but that doesn’t mean that Baekhyun fully trusts him yet. After the ceremony was finished, they had dinner and went home. Now, here they are, after a shower. Baekhyun felt to constricted being in the same room as the alpha is, and he had stepped outside on the balcony to cool down.

“Come sit, Baekhyun.” Sehun patted the space next to him on the bed. Baekhyun followed as instructed. “Can you...” Sehun looked hesitant for a while. “Can you... say my name?” Baekhyun looked up to him, confused. What?

“It’s just... I want to hear you call me. Please?” Sehun asked. Baekhyun looked into the eyes of the alpha. His _husband_.

“...Sehun.” Baekhyun softly said. He saw the said male broke into a wide grin. “Sehun.” Baekhyun said again, this time louder. Sehun closed his eyes.

“Let’s go to sleep, yeah?” Baekhyun let Sehun tuck him in, and he felt the other slip into the space next to him. Baekhyun looked at him, puzzled.

“Sleep?”

“Yeah, sleep. It’s a rather tiring day, wasn’t it?” Sehun yawned. Baekhyun was confused. Sleep? Wasn’t Sehun going to claim him tonight? Isn’t that what alphas do on the first night of their marriage? Seeing Baekhyun’s confused face made Sehun chuckle.

“I know you aren’t ready, Baekhyun-ah.” Sehun said in a soothing voice. “I won’t force you. I know what you’ve been through already, and I don’t want to make it worse by forcing you to submit.” Sehun turned so that he was lying on his side. Baekhyun turned his head so that he could look at Sehun. The alpha was smiling. “We’ll go slow. At any pace you’re comfortable with.” Baekhyun straightened his head back to stare at the ceiling.

After years of abuse, this man showed him kindness he hadn’t seen in a long time. He knew Sehun cared, if the bouquets of flowers sent to him every week during his house arrest was to explain it. Sehun had sent him multiple gifts, including a flower crown the alpha made himself (it was poorly made, but Baekhyun appreciated the effort) and a jar of moonstone that glowed in the dark. He also knew from Yixing (and sometimes the caretaker that helps him) that Sehun was indeed a great guy. Everyone in the village loved him, and under his control and rule, the village was restored, and life became easier for everyone.

He knew Sehun was nice, but he wasn’t sure how to act around him. 

So Baekhyun scooted closer to the alpha and took his hand into his smaller one. Sehun opened his eyes, surprised.

“Goodnight... Sehun.” Baekhyun mumbled before closing his eyes, missing the smile that spread across the other’s lips.

“Goodnight, Baekhyun.”

 

As days progressed, Sehun found Baekhyun opening up to him even more. He learnt that the small omega likes to sit outside on the swing under the oak tree (that Sehun had made for him under his request) and sing. He also learnt that Baekhyun is not a morning person and will mostly amble quietly around the house in his pajamas, droopy eyes threatening to fall back asleep at any time and Sehun finds that cute and endearing.

Sehun is often out to do his duties during the day, but sometimes he will find Baekhyun among the trees or flowers at meadows, and even sometimes among the old omegas, helping them with their daily chores.

“Hello, Baekhyun,” Kyungsoo greeted him with a smile. Baekhyun had came just in time. He needed help picking herbs for the clinic to use, and Baekhyun has a sufficient amount of herb knowledge to recognize the required herbs.

“Hi.” Baekhyun smiled. They were joined with another omega, and old lady with a pleasant personality and smile. The three chatted as they bent around trees and rocks to pick up the herbs.

“Oh my, Baekhyun.” The old lady gasped. “Why aren’t you mated yet?” she asked. Baekhyun instinctively covered the side of his neck, red face with embarrassment.

“I... uh, um... I guess I’m not ready yet ever since... him.” Baekhyun stammered. The old lady gave him a kind but worried smile.

“Oh sweetheart, I know you had a hard time with that horrible man. He had done so many horrible things to you that I can’t even imagine.” She walked over and cupped Baekhyun’s cheek with one hand, wrinkled fingers soothingly rubbing against his skin. “But Sehun is waiting, you know? You can’t keep him waiting forever.”

“I know.” Baekhyun looked down, ashamed. “I just... I’m not comfortable yet. He said that he can wait.”

“But no one can wait forever, Baekhyun-sshi.” She said. “How would you think Sehun would feel? He is head alpha, yet his husband isn’t even mated with him even after three weeks of being together.” She patted Baekhyun’s shoulders. “He is a good man, Baekhyun-sshi. Don’t let him slip away.” She said before waddling away. Baekhyun stood still for a while, blinking at his own herb basket as he thought about what she said. It was true, partially, the part where he had been keeping Sehun at bay for too long. The furthest they ever got was Sehun kissing him on the cheeks. Baekhyun huffed as he kicked a rock underneath him.

“What am I going to do?”

 

That night, Baekhyun was extra fidgety as he and Sehun prepared for bed. What is he supposed to do? Should he seduce the man tonight? He doesn’t even know if he’s good at seducing. He lost his bite a long time ago, and right now, he feels like an inexperienced virgin. His breath hitched when he felt a pair of arms enveloping his waist, and a pair of lips on his neck.

“What are you thinking about?” Sehun murmured into his skin. “You’re going to burn a hole in the floor with all that pacing.” Baekhyun silently laughed.

“N-nothing.” The alpha’s gentle touches still felt weird to him, but that doesn’t mean it was unwelcome. Sehun had never treated him roughly. All the touches that were directed to him were all gentle and soft. “Wanna sleep?”

“Hmm,” Sehun yawned. “Yeah, okay.” Baekhyun walked over to their bed and Sehun crawled in from the other side. They had upgraded to cuddling this time, and Baekhyun would say that the alpha has a very nice scent and comfortable chest to lie on. “What did you do today?” Sehun asked.

“Gathered herbs with Kyungsoo.” Baekhyun said. “Cleaned the stables.”

“Mmm,” Sehun hummed. One of his hands were playing with Baekhyun’s hair. The omega cuddled in the alpha’s chest with a low rumble in his throat. His wolf is wagging its tail furiously on the attention. “Sounds like you had a nice day.” Sehun bent down and kissed his temples. “Good night, Baekhyun.” He whispered. Baekhyun’s heart felt light and giddy from the words. He braved himself to lean up and press a kiss to Sehun’s jaw.

“Good night, Sehun.” He replied and lied back down on the man’s chest. To his pleasure, Sehun’s heartbeat started beating erratically. Silently giggling, he let the alpha tighten his hold on him as he was swept into dreamland.

 

Baekhyun was sitting on his swing one evening. He was waiting for Sehun to come back. The other had left the house in a hurried state this morning, saying something about a conflict on the village borders. Baekhyun didn’t know what possessed him, but before Sehun left, the smaller one pulled him down to place a kiss on his cheek. Sehun managed a small smile before rushing out.

It wasn’t much, but Baekhyun felt pleased knowing that Sehun likes the kisses he gave him. He was so happy that he might have cooked dinner and is now actually anticipating the return of the alpha. Baekhyun looked at the sky. Streaks of red painted the orange hues, and Baekhyun frowned. Sehun should be back by now. He is always back before twilight. No matter, Baekhyun said to himself. He can wait.

He doesn’t know when, but he fell asleep on the swing. He was woken up when he heard noisy footsteps up the hill to their house. Straightening his back, he realized it was already night, the sky bright with twinkling stars. He heard voices and stood up, dusting the dirt and grass from his pants.

“Sehun?” he called nervously. Coming into his view was a man holding another man beside him who was limping. Even in the darkness, Baekhyun could recognize that the limping one was Sehun. His eyes widened in shock before he ran over to the two. “Sehun!” he stopped in front of them, and from the moonlight, he could see that Sehun was pretty bad in shape. His face was covered in bruises and cuts, and his shirt was torn in places. The man next to him, Chanyeol if Baekhyun was not mistaken, was also bruised, but it was obvious who had taken the bigger blow. “What happened?”

“There was an ambush at the border.” Chanyeol explained. “We were outnumbered, but Sehun managed to drive them off. Some of us were badly hurt, but if it weren’t for Sehun, some might actually be dead.” The second in command told him. Sehun groaned next to him. “I tried taking him to Yixing, but he said he wanted to go straight home to you.”

“Baek...” he whimpered. Baekhyun immediately reached out to cup the taller’s cheek in one hand. Sehun sighed and leaned into the touch.

“I’ll help him in.” Chanyeol said. With Chanyeol holding Sehun and Baekhyun opening the door, they managed to place Sehun on the bed of their bedroom safely. Chanyeol bade the couple goodbye and shut the door on his way out. Baekhyun thanked him, and locked the door behind the man. He then hurriedly returned to the bedroom, briefly going into the bathroom to wet a warm towel and fetch a bottle of ointment and bandages before rushing to his husband’s side.

“Can you sit up?” Baekhyun gently asked. Sehun wordlessly pulled himself up with wince. Baekhyun gently dabbed the wounds on his face clean with the towel. They were silent as Baekhyun carefully cleaned the cuts and Sehun closing his eyes. “Can you...” Baekhyun’s cheeks turned red. “Um, can you take off your shirt?”

“What?” Sehun’s eyes snapped open, and Baekhyun became even more flustered.

“Y-you’re also hurt there, a-and your shirt is already torn. So I th-thought that maybe...” Baekhyun’s words trailed off as he closed his eyes in embarrassment. What is he doing? Braving himself, he opened his eyes back. “I’m sorry, you don’t need too if-” he was cut short when Sehun pulled the tattered shirt off his body and threw it into the laundry basket next to the bathroom door. Baekhyun tried not to stare at his husband’s body, but it was nearly impossible because he had to clean the cuts there.

“Aren’t you going to help me?” Sehun’s low voice broke Baekhyun out of his trance.

“Oh, yes, yes!” Baekhyun quickly dabbed the cloth over the wounds. Over time, he didn’t feel flustered anymore, but more of worried as he found more and more cuts on Sehun’s muscular body. “Oh my...” he mumbled as he cleaned yet another scratch. “Who did this to you?”

“It was a bunch of rogues. They were stealing supplies since last week. Jongin managed to catch them, and a fight broke out.” Sehun explained as his eyes trailed Baekhyun’s every move. Small and lithe fingers dabbed some sort of yellow ointment on his wounds, and it stung a bit.

“Sorry,” Baekhyun apologized as he covered them with bandages. After the last one was patched up, Sehun quickly took Baekhyun’s hand into his and brought it to his lips. He kissed the soft hands and placed it next to his cheek.

“Don’t be.” He stared straight into Baekhyun’s eyes. The omega seemed to be flustered again, and Sehun smiled a bit. It was cute how Baekhyun still feels shy around him.

Truthfully, Sehun found Baekhyun to be beautiful. He knew that he wanted the omega to be his when he first saved Baekhyun from his chains. Even though the other was covered in dirt, blood and his own excrement, Baekhyun was completely mesmerizing. Sehun nearly fell off the altar on their wedding when he saw Baekhyun walk down the aisle. That was his first time seeing the other after saving him, and Baekhyun is much more prettier when he is well. Sehun was literally whipped for the other, and he knew Baekhyun needed space before he was ready to mate again, hence that is why Sehun still refrained from going anywhere further than kissing him. Heck, the alpha never even kissed his husband on his lips. How he managed to control his hormones around his small and cute husband is beyond him, honestly.

“You’re so beautiful, Baekhyun.” Sehun said. Baekhyun turned into a deeper shade of red and looked away. Sehun tutted and used his other hand to pinch the other’s chin and pulled it to face him. “Don’t look away. I want to look at you.”

“What is there to look at?” Baekhyun mumbled, eyes cast downwards. “I am not beautiful nor pure in any way.” Baekhyun looked up at him, and Sehun could see sadness in his eyes. “I am a tainted soul, Sehun.”

“Even if that is the case, you are still beautiful in my eyes.” Sehun’s voice was firm and sincere. His finger traced the side of Baekhyun’s face. He affectionately ran his thumb on the skin underneath the omega’s eye.  Baekhyun blinked.

Slowly, soft lips landed on his, and he didn’t push away. A hand holds him steady by the back of his neck. He felt himself moving closer to the other, and soon he finds himself seated on Sehun’s lap, lips still attached to alpha’s. When they part for air, Baekhyun finds himself following Sehun’s lips, making the other chuckle. Sehun brushed hair away from Baekhyun’s eyes.

“Beautiful.” He repeated. Baekhyun hid his face at the crook of Sehun’s neck. He felt the rumbles of Sehun’s laugh. “Come now, little omega. I think it’s time to sleep.” Baekhyun looked up to see Sehun smiling fondly at him.

“Okay.” Baekhyun stood up and put away the ointment and bandages. When he returned, Sehun was already clothed in a thin shirt and shorts.

“Come here.” Sehun patted the space next to him on the bed. Baekhyun climbed over, and was quickly engulfed in the other’s embrace. The omega breathed in Sehun’s scent, and he felt his toes curling in delight. Sehun leaned down and peppered Baekhyun’s face with kisses. He finally kissed him on the lips again, and Baekhyun let out a small whimper at the back of his throat. Sehun chuckled as he pressed his lips onto Baekhyun’s temples. “Sleep, little omega.”

“Good night, Sehun.” Baekhyun hid his face in the crook of the alpha’s neck, and he felt strong arms circling his waist. He smiled.

“Goodnight, Baekhyun.”

 

Life was getting better. Baekhyun was opening up to Sehun more and more everyday. They are now able to laugh together and joke around. Baekhyun found out that Sehun is a very tactile person, and would just accept all the small touches and hugs the other gives with a smile on his face.

“Hello, my beautiful omega.” Baekhyun squealed when Sehun hugged him from behind and lifted him up. “What are you doing today?” Sehun kissed Baekhyun’s cheek, and the other giggled at the show of affection.

“Watering all the flowers here.” Baekhyun gestured to his little flower garden on the window ledge. “I also have to do laundry, but other than that, nothing.” Baekhyun giggled as he pushed away Sehun’s face who was trying to nip his cheeks.

“There is a festival this evening at the town center. I need to go, but I also need a date.” Sehun’s eyes twinkled as he looked at the smaller male in his arms. “Will you have the honour of being my date tonight?”

“Hmm, lets see...” Baekhyun grabbed the end of his chin and faked a thinking expression. “I guess I’m not that busy...”

“So you will accompany me?”

“Well, I guess I will.” Baekhyun replied with a smile. Sehun breathed a sigh of relief.

“Oh thank god. I thought you were going to say no.” He smiled and nuzzled Baekhyun’s cheeks. Baekhyun was still smiling before a thought hit him.

“Wait, if I said no, then you would ask someone else?” He asked. Sehun blinked. “I can’t believe you! You are my _husband_ and of course I would go! Who are you thinking to bring, hm? Who?” Baekhyun now has his hands on his hips and demanded an answer from the alpha.

“Are you jealous?” Sehun raised an eyebrow. Baekhyun opened his mouth to retaliate but no words came out. Instead, he ends up looking like a fish by opening and closing his mouth. “You are jealous!” Sehun gleefully lifted the smaller male up by his waist. Startled, Baekhyun wrapped his arms around the alpha’s neck. “You do like me.” Sehun said and pecked his lips.

“Put me down!” Baekhyun’s face was red and flustered. Sehun chuckled before setting the male down.

“If you don’t want to go, I would have gone alone.” Sehun said gently to him with a soft smile. “I wouldn’t dream of going with anyone else except with my little omega.” He nuzzled Baekhyun’s neck, and the omega felt his cheeks getting red. Sehun placed a soft kiss under his ear, and Baekhyun shuddered.

“R-right.” Baekhyun nervously said and pulled away. “I need to... laundry.” His throat went dry. Sehun chuckled as his reaction. Cute.

“Very well. Carry on, _husband_.” Baekhyun smiled shyly before ducking out of the kitchen and into their bedroom. After making the bed and gathering the dirty laundry, he went out back with a basket full of the said laundry to the stream near the forest. There, he already saw a few more omegas washing their clothes, mouth busy with chatters.

“Baekhyun!” Kyungsoo greeted him with a wide smile.

“Hello, Soo.” Baekhyun settled next to his friend and took out the first shirt.

“You look awfully cheery.” Kyungsoo commented. He narrowed his eyes on his friend and gasped. “Wait, could it be?” he leaned back, but frowned in disappointment. “Still not mated?”

“We’re taking our time.” Baekhyun reasoned.

“Taking my time my ass.” Kyungsoo muttered. Baekhyun laughed. “And I thought Jongin was a shy one.”

“Well not everyone is as assertive as you are, Soo, in their relationship. That poor Jongin probably had a heart attack when you pounced on him on your first night.” Kyungsoo gasped and flung a wet cloth at his friend.

“Shush!” he hissed. “Who told you that?”

“I guess Sehun and Jongin tell each other everything, yeah?” Baekhyun smiled playfully. “And I guess Sehun shares everything with me as well.”

“You little-” Kyungsoo threw another wet cloth at Baekhyun, and the other retaliates with his own wet cloth and soon, both of them were wet from all the wet clothes throwing. They were laughing, already forgetting why they were throwing each other’s wet laundry in the first place. The older omegas nearby smiled.

It was good to hear the angel Baekhyun laugh again.

 

“Are you nervous?” Sehun’s sudden deep voice startled Baekhyun. Baekhyun glanced over his shoulder.

“Oh, no.” Baekhyun said, voice kind off breathless. “I just... I don’t...” Baekhyun licked his chapped lips. He felt Sehun’s large hand on his lower back, and it somewhat comforted him. “I don’t know what to do.” He admitted.

“You don’t need to do anything.” Sehun reassured him. “You just need to smile and answer simple questions. I promise non will be that hard.” He chuckled when Baekhyun blanches at the thought of answering questions. “You will do fine, my little omega.” Sehun murmured in his ear. “And besides, you look beautiful.”

Baekhyun looked at himself in the mirror. When he mentioned that he was going to the festival tonight (it was the Spring Festival apparently), Kyungsoo asked what he would wear. When replying he has nothing formal or pretty, the omega made him drop all of his laundry and run to Kyungsoo’s grandmother’s house. The old lady was a kind and friendly woman, and was also a seamstress who had sown many garments before. She had gifted Baekhyun a beautiful loose soft pink robe with cherry blossoms adorning it. Baekhyun refused to accept the clothes for free, so he was tasked to weed her garden and earn the robe as a payment. Baekhyun easily agreed, and when he was done, the woman had also finished weaving a flower crown made of camellias, cosmos and lillies.

When it was time to get ready, Sehun had to wait outside the room so that Baekhyun could get ready. The omega was nervous to what his husband would say, but when he exited the room, he saw Sehun’s jaw drop. The alpha couldn’t believe his eyes. The omega looked stunning in the robe. Its cutting made him look smaller and softer. The flower crown just completes the look, sitting on top of his omega’s soft blonde hair almost like a halo.

Baekhyun felt shy under Sehun’s scrutiny, and whined. Sehun snapped out of it, and immediately hugged the other, complimenting on how beautiful he looked.

“What if they ask difficult questions?” Baekhyun pouted as Sehun locked their front door and led them to the town center. “How am I supposed to answer?” Sehun tilted the other’s chin and pressed a soft kiss on his lips.

“You’ll do fine.” Sehun said and smiled. Baekhyun felt his knees go weak at the alpha’s smile and scent. He slowly nodded, and he felt Sehun lace his fingers through his smaller ones. “Shall we go?” Baekhyun said a small yes, and the taller of the two led them out and towards the town centre.

The stone pavement were decorated with lanterns and streamers of colourful bands. There were stalls all around them, and in the middle was a large stack of firewood for the giant bonfire. There were many people around, ranging from running little pups to old and weary wolves.

As soon as they arrived, people swarmed around his husband. It was natural, as they wanted to converse to their leader, and perhaps some are curious about the pretty omega hiding behind him. Baekhyun shyly smiled at the people who peeked at him as he hid behind Sehun’s broad stature. His fingers gripped the fabric of his husband’s robe. Being the focus of public was never his forte, and Sehun could sense that the other was nervous and shaking. He calmly wrapped an arm around the little one’s waist and pulled him close. Baekhyun almost purred at the small distance between them, and his wolf wagged its tail pleasantly. He leaned his head onto Sehun’s shoulder, a dreamy smile on his face as he listened to whatever conversation his husband was having with the people.

“You want to buy some snacks?” Sehun asked when the last of the people left. Baekhyun nodded, and the both of them wandered around, buying little bits of food to share. Baekhyun laughed when Sehun’s tongue turned blue from a berry tart, and Sehun wiped Baekhyun’s cheeks clear when the other gobbled down a caramel apple. Baekhyun was mesmerized by the dance put up by the betas, and he stayed close to Sehun when the bonfire was lit.

“Wow, the fire is so beautiful.” Baekhyun was amazed. The fire was not the same colour as the normal fire would, it was a blazing red and pink. “So pretty...” Baekhyun’s eyes were glued to the fire, and he failed to notice Sehun’s gaze on him.

“Yes. Pretty.” He said. His nose twitched when he pulled Baekhyun closer to his chest. He nuzzled the other’s neck, and for some reason, Baekhyun smells a lot sweeter than usual. He also noticed that Baekhyun covered in a thin sheen of sweat. “Baekhyun?”

“I don’t feel good.” He said. “Can we go home?” he asked. Sehun nodded and led them back. On the way up the hill, Baekhyun tripped and fell. Sehun managed to catch him before he kissed the ground, and soon, a sweet smell invaded his senses. Sehun’s eyes almost rolled to the back in pleasure. “S-sehun...” Baekhyun gasped as he gripped his husband’s robe. “I think... my heat...” Baekhyun winced as he felt another wave of pheromones wash over him. Sehun growled at the back of his throat. He needs to get his husband home. Fast.

Not wanting to waste any time, Sehun picked the other up bridal style and practically ran back to their modest house. Sehun slammed the door open and locked it shut before settling Baekhyun down on their bed.

“Sehun...” Baekhyun whimpered as Sehun backed away. “Why are you... I need you.” He made grabby hands towards the alpha. “Sehun please...” Baekhyun sniffed. He already felt tears streaming down his face. “I want you.”

“Baek,” Sehun slowly neared him again, and he groaned when Baekhyun burried his face in his abdomen. “Come here.” He murmured as he sat down. Baekhyun quickly climbed on top of him and sat on his lap. Sehun could feel the other’s robe getting wet with slick. “Fuck, Baekhyun, you smell so good.” He nosed around Baekhyun’s neck, and the other moaned when Sehun licked the skin. “You taste so good too, baby.”

“Please, I want you.” Baekhyun clawed at the front of Sehun’s robe. “I need you.”

“Look up, baby.” Baekhyun did as he was told, and a pair of needy lips met his. Baekhyun almost melted into the kiss, and moaned when Sehun slipped his tongue past his lips. He let the alpha take control, finding bliss in being the submissive one. Sehun undid the ribbon around his waist that tied the robe together and pushed the fabric off his top half, letting it bunch on his waist. Baekhyun moaned when Sehun moved down to his neck and sucked onto the skin there. He felt tingles of pleasure as Sehun ran his large, rough hands over his skin. When Sehun flicked a nipple, Baekhyun gasped and bucked into the other.

“A-ah, Sehun.” He breathed out as Sehun flicked the other nipple. Sehun chuckled as he pinched one, making Baekhyun moan.

“So sensitive.” His voice was low and husky. “My pretty little omega.” Baekhyun gripped the other’s shoulders and let out another loud moan when Sehun latched his lips onto his nipple, tweaking and rubbing the other one.

“S-Sehun,” Baekhyun gasped. His hips were moving steadily against his husband’s, and he wanted it _now_. His fingers were buried in Sehun’s dark locks, and his mouth was hanging open, eyes half lidded with pleasure.

“Such pretty skin.” Sehun complimented. “Red would look pretty on it.”

 

Baekhyun’s heat ended after another five days. In that time, Sehun hasn’t left his side, trusting his second in command Chanyeol to take care of the village as he attends to his needy omega. Baekhyun was whiny and wants to be spoiled in every way, and Sehun did just that.

Sehun was such a gentleman, even when his eyes were dark with lust. He knew rough sex wouldn’t go well with Baekhyun, so he treated the other like a fragile piece of china. He held the other close to his heart as he thrusts into him, and whenever Baekhyun whimpered in pain, he would stop whatever he was doing and kissed the pain away. Baekhyun wanted cuddles and hugs and kisses, so Sehun gave everything the omega wanted.

On the third day of the heat, Baekhyun suddenly tilted his head to the side. Sehun stopped thrusting, as if stunned by the sudden invitation.

“Baek...?” he searched Baekhyun’s eyes. The other was looking at him with such adoration and love in his eyes. He felt Baekhyun wrap his hands around his neck and pulled him closer to his mouth.

“Mark me, alpha.” He whispered. Sehun couldn’t say no.

How could he?

Now, he smiled as he pushed away strands of hair from Baekhyun’s forehead, Baekhyun is his mate. The omega’s nose scrunched adorably and Sehun silently chuckled. The mark was already healed on his skin, and he somehow felt a sense of pride whenever he sees it.

“Sehun...” Baekhyun murmured. Sehun smiled and leaned down to press a kiss to his mate’s forehead. Baekhyun mumbled something else, but his lips were pulled into a small smile. It was as if he knew Sehun was near. Finally, Baekhyun’s eyes fluttered open. The first thing he sees was the handsome face of his mate.

“Good morning.” Sehun’s voice was raspy from sleep.

“Morning.” Baekhyun yawned. He turned to hide his face into Sehun’s chest and snuggled deeper. Sehun chuckled and wrapped an arm around his waist.

“You know, I need to get up. Chanyeol’s having way too much fun in my seat.”Sehun said.

“M’kay.” Was all Baekhyun’s response, but he didn’t move. Sehun finds the sleepy omega once again cute. He simply smiles at how his little mate is so cuddly when he is sleepy. After a few moments, Sehun decided that he really needs to get up.

“Come now, little omega. I need to get up.” He prodded the small body that was draped on him. Baekhyun propped his chin on his mate’s chest. He smiled sleepily, his eyes barely half open. Sehun laughed at the sight and cupped his face with his hand. He leaned down and kissed his forehead. When he saw that Baekhyun still didn’t budge, he placed kisses all over the other’s face, his lips being the last. Satisfied with his morning kisses, Baekhyun finally untangles himself from Sehun. He curls back into the sheets as Sehun showers. He was about to fall asleep again when his stomach rumbled. Ah, he’ll have to make breakfast then. Forcing himself up, he shuffled slowly to the kitchen. He wasn’t a great cook, but its good enough. Sehun never complained, so he figured that he must be doing a good job.

Plating the food, Baekhyun sipped a little bit of his tea, brain still not fully awake. He really is not a morning person. Sehun would probably have a long day ahead of him, so he would alone for the majority of the time. He stared at his blooming flowers, trying to think of something to do with his day.

“Hello, mate.” Sehun greeted him with a kiss to the cheek. Baekhyun almost dropped his cup of tea, but Sehun steadied his hand from behind. “Good morning.” Sehun kissed the healed mark under Baekhyun’s ear, making the other smile.

“Made you breakfast.” Sehun glanced at the table and saw the food that was prepared.

“Thank you.” He kissed Baekhyun’s cheek again before sitting down and eating. Baekhyun sat opposite of him, and admired his husband’s face with half lidded eyes. Indeed Sehun is handsome, he thought. Sehun noticed Baekhyun blatant staring and raised an eyebrow. “What?” he asked through a mouthfull of bread.

“Nothing.” Baekhyun shook his head. His heart was filled with happiness and joy. Never had he encountered someone as kind as Sehun who treats him with such care and gentleness. Baekhyun had always thought that alphas are generally dominants who only do as they please and that thought had been strengthened by his past violent mate, but Sehun had opened both his heart and his eyes. Sehun had never forced him to do anything he doesn’t want, and the other was so patient and loving, Baekhyun felt like he was treading on clouds and sunshine.

“I think I will be back late.” Sehun said as he stood up. Baekhyun followed him to the door. “Perhaps I’ll be home around midnight.”

“That’s too late.” Baekhyun whined. “Come back at twilight.” Sehun smiled when Baekhyun hugged him, small arms circling his neck and face hidden on his shoulder. “Come back at twilight.” He heard the other mumble.

“My little omega, I have a week worth of tasks to do and-” Sehun was silenced with a pair of lips on his. Baekhyun had to tip toe to reach his height, and he felt strong arms secure him on the waist to pull him closer.

“Twilight.” Baekhyun whispered on his lips. Sehun finds himself slowly nodding as if hypnotized.

“Alright, twilight.” He leaned down so that their foreheads were pressed against each other. “I promise.” He saw Baekhyun’s lips stretch into a beautiful smile.

“You promised. Now go.” Baekhyun gently pushed him away and out the door, waving him goodbye as he trudged down the hill to the town center with a stupid smile on his face.

 

 

Baekhyun was out and on herb collecting duties again. This time, he needed to find goldenseal which for some unfortunate reason is really hard to find today. Baekhyun huffed as he walked around yet another path, but the small plant is nowhere to be found.

“Strange, there are usually loads of them.” Baekhyun muttered to himself. They are really short on goldenseal, so he needs to find them no matter what. Baekhyun was at the edge of the part of the forest that he was familiar with, and he debated whether he should go further or not.

“Should I?” He turned back to the familiar path. The sky was still bright. He probably has a few more hours till sundown. “I should probably mark something if I want to go further.” He took out his red handkerchief and tied it to a branch nearby. Nodding to himself, he ventured further into the forest.

This part of the forest were filled with fallen branches and thorny bushes. Maybe this is why people rarely come here, Baekhyun thought to himself as he climbed over a fallen tree trunk. This place is a mess of leaves and bushes. His eyes always looked down to try and spot for the herb. Feeling a little bit lonely, he sang a little tune he knows.

“Every single day, I look for you but I just come back. After meeting you, I started to go hang out around you. I won’t be able to come back If I turn that handle – I’m curious about the world, that is past that closed door.” Baekhyun sang out loud. Why not, he thought. There’s no one here. As he sang happily to the song, he failed to hear a snapping twig behind him.

“The moment the door opens, a different place from the world I knew is before me. You rise and set, you bloom and wither, you are so warm-”Baekhyun abruptly stopped when he saw a glimpse of a shadow at the corner of his eye. He stood up straight and turned around.

“Hello?” he called. “Is anybody there?” At the sound of a twig snapping, he felt nervous. “K-kyungsoo? Is that you?” Leaves rustled behind him and he quickly spun around. Cold sweat was starting to form. “This isn’t funny!” He tried to harden his voice, but it came out shaky. “Show yourself!” Something snapped, and Baekhyun gasped when he saw the shadow emerging from behind a tree.

The man was tall and muscular, face pulled into a leering sneer. He has scars and various markings on his body, and the circular tattoo with a pierced arrow in the middle made Baekhyun’s knees weak. He fell to the ground, eyes wide and legs feeling like jelly.

“You... You’re-”

“Well well well, look at what we have here?” A few more shadows appeared around him. Baekhyun whimpered. He was cornered. “Looks familiar, eh?”

“Isn’t he boss’ mate?” the nearest to him stepped closer. Baekhyun was visibly shaking. There was nothing he could do. He was surrounded at all angles by menacing alphas, and even his own wolf is hiding its face behind its paws. The man narrowed his eyes at the new mark under Baekhyun’s ear. “Oh, sorry, _former_ mate.”

“You move on fast, don’t you?” Another asked. Baekhyun recognized that voice. That was the man who repeatedly raped and beat him when he was in heat. His former mate gave the man a clear access to him when he was at his weakest. “Hello sugar. Remember me?” Baekhyun closed his eyes.

“I thought you died.” His voice came out as a loud whisper. The man laughed.

“Almost. When your new leader killed mine I know I had to run. Gathered up whoever was left and ran out.” A hand slowly circled around his neck, and Baekhyun choked back a sob, tears of fright brimming in his eyes. “I must say, you look a lot prettier now. Do you remember me?”

“Please let me go.” Baekhyun pleaded, his tears now falling down his cheeks. They laughed.

“Oh princess. The things I would do to you.” Was all Baekhyun heard before he blacked out with a stinging pain in his head.

 

Sehun was pacing back and forth in the town hall. Chanyeol was eyeing him worriedly, and Yixing had multiple times tried to make the head alpha sit down.

“Sehun, the other’s are searching. We will find him.” Yixing said in an attempt to calm his cousin. Sehun grunted as he kept his movements. He knew something was wrong when he felt a stinging pain in his heart. Every since he was bonded with his omega, he could sometimes feel Baekhyun’s emotions. He rushed over to the clinic.

He knew Baekhyun was out gathering herbs today, but when he reached there, he saw Kyungsoo crying, saying that he couldn’t find Baekhyun anywhere. Sehun had sprinted into the forest, and stopped when he saw the familiar red handkerchief tied to a tree. He untied it and sniffed the cloth. It smelled like Baekhyun. Behind him, he could hear Yixing calling for him, but he wasn’t done yet. He sped through the thorny bushes, and his heart fell when he saw Baekhyun’s herb basket left upturned on the grass. There were claw marks around him, and that was when Sehun knew his mate has been taken.

Right now it has been four days since Baekhyun went missing. Sehun went literally insane trying to find his mate, not returning home for two days in efforts of finding him. Chanyeol had to tie him to chair to force feed his leader, and Sehun refused any medical help. He couldn’t find it in himself to take care of him when his mate is in danger. He could feel that Baekhyun is in pain, as every painful throb in his chest rattled the ties that tied him down. Jongin pitied him, for he knew what Sehun felt. To feel your mate’s pain but not being able to do anything about it was the worse.

Fortunately, Yixing managed to slap some sense into his cousin, and after a steady of lectures from the doctor, Sehun finally ate and took care of himself. Everyday Chanyeol and a few other alphas and betas would search the forests for any signs of Baekhyun. They always come back empty handed, and Sehun would again restlessly sleep that night, crying as he felt his mate screaming in pain in his head.

“Alpha Sehun!” a young beta ran into the room. “We may have found him!” All of the alphas stood up in the room.

“Show me.” Sehun followed the beta out. There he was led into the edge of the village where he met with Jongdae and Minseok who were tracking betas.

“Alpha,” they greeted with a small bow. Sehun nodded back.

“Show me where he is.” The two betas knew how antsy Sehun is. Being mated to each other, they couldn’t possibly imagine how painful it is for Sehun to lose his mate.

“Marks on the grass.” Minseok pointed to the ground. Indeed there were marks, as if something was dragged on it. “And the branches of the trees were disturbed.” He pointed to the forest next to them.

“If you carefully observe, alpha, you can see a path made by the broken branches.” Jongdae explained. “Minseok and I investigated, and it let to makeshift camp site deep within the forest. We did not engage, for we are horribly outnumbered.” Sehun nodded to the explanation. It was a wise choice.

“Another thing, alpha.” Minseok reached inside his pocket. “I found this.” He handed Sehun a tattered piece of cloth. Sehun sniffed it, and it smelled like Baekhyun.

“Baekhyun.” Sehun mumbled.

“If it is your mate, then he is in big trouble.” Jongdae said. “As of you.” Sehun lifted his head.

“Why is that?”

“Because the pack that is holding him hostage is the pack that we saved this village from.”

 

Baekhyun felt like his insides were turning inside out. All the beatings for the past four days had probably broke multiple bones. Baekhyun felt pain whenever he tries to move his legs. He was kept in a cage with some other omega and betas. There was even a child there, a small girl of 6 years. Yesterday her mother was taken out of the cage, and the girl cried to her. Baekhyun felt his heart break. He knew once you were out the cage, you would not come back. The girl had been crying on the metal bars, pleading to the barbarians for her mother. She finally exhausted herself that night, and Baekhyun dragged himself over to the girl, wincing at the pain in his leg.

“Hey, little one.” Baekhyun stroker her head, and the girl looked up. Her eyes were red with tears, and she was hiccuping. “Oh you poor creature.” Baekhyun pulled her into a hug, and the girl hugged him back, weeping on his shoulder.

“Mama...” she croaked. “I want mama.”

“I know sweetheart.” Baekhyun wiped the tears away. “But we need to be strong.” Baekhyun said. “People will come for us.”

“Don’t hope for much, boy.” An old omega man said as he leaned against the bars. “Who would come save us?”

“My mate would.” Baekhyun replied.

“Then pray that he would survive. These people are merciless.” The old man said before closing his eyes. Baekhyun looked down on his lap. He was holding the little girl’s hand. They were much smaller than his.

“He had defeated them once. He will defeat them again.” Baekhyun said firmly. He looked into the girl’s eyes. “Do not lose hope. We will be free.” The little girl slowly nodded, and Baekhyun smiled a little.

He had never felt this hopeful before. Before when he was captured, his spirit was easily broken and he had accepted whatever fate has destined him for. This time it was different. Baekhyun now has something to live for. He has something to hope and believe in.

Sehun.

 

Baekhyun was sleeping when the door to their small room was roughly slammed open. The inhabitants of the large cell all huddled together, fear evident in their eyes. The little girl, who Baekhyun learned was named Hyoyeon, latched onto him fearfully. Baekhyun held her close to him as he eyed the people entering the room.

“Take him.” A main said and pointed at him. Baekhyun gasped at the iron doors of the cell were unlocked and a hand yanked him roughly to his feet.

“Baekhyun!” The little girl tried to grasp his hand, but she was pushed back roughly to the floor. “Baekhyun!”

“Stay down, little girl, or you’ll get hurt as well.” The man said. Hyoyeon tried to get up again, but Baekhyun shook his head.

“It’s okay, Heoyeon.” He smiled a bit, wincing when they pushed him to his feet. His hands were tried with rope. There was a burning pain in his knees, and Baekhyun screamed when they pushed him to walk. They were relentless, and soon he was led in front of their leader.

That man.

He smirked when he saw Baekhyun. The other men pushed him to his knees in front of him, and Baekhyun refused to look up. A blunt object was smacked onto his head, and Baekhyun fell to the ground with a pained cry. He gritted his teeth as he blinked his tears away. No way he was letting that monster see him cry again.

“Stop the tough act, princess. I know who you really are.” He breath was disgusting, and Baekhyun  tried not to gag. “Look at me.” Baekhyun didn’t lift his head. “I said look at me!” he yelled. He yanked Baekhyun’s head to look at him.

“Fuck you.” Baekhyun said and spat at him. The man narrowed his eyes at the daring omega.

“You’ll regret that stunt, you bitch.” He yanked Baekhyun up by his hair, the other screaming in pain as he did. “You’re going to close that trap of yours.” He dragged Baekhyun in his small house and slammed him onto his bed. Baekhyun, realizing what he was going to do, quickly tried to scramble away. The man laughed.

“You’re not going anywhere, princess.” He watched in amusement as Baekhyun tried to crawl to the door. He picked the omega up and threw him onto the bed again, his head banging on the headrest. Baekhyun groaned in pain. “This will teach you not to raise your voice at me.” Baekhyun felt his arms go limp after the hit. His eyes widened as he saw the man taking off his shirt.

“No, no please-” he recoiled back into the bed. The man laughed as he approached him. His chin was roughly taken into the man’s hand.

“Not so brave now, are you, omega?” he leaned in and took a deep inhale of Baekhyun’s scent. “You smell so good. No wonder boss wanted you.” Baekhyun felt tears streaming down his face as the other ripped his shirt of his body.

“Please, anything but this.” Baekhyun couldn’t do much with his hands tied. One of the man’s hands traveled up to his neck to choke him. Baekhyun heaved for air, but the man smiled cruelly at him.

“I figured that this is the only way for you to shut up.” He tilted his head as he looked at the gasping omega, cheeks red with tears. “Not so brave are you now, huh? It’s so easy to break you, I might as well have fun as I do-” A loud commotion made him halt his words. Loud banging was heard, and soon, the door of the house broke down. Baekhyun’s eyes lit up at the sight of Sehun.

“Se...hun!” he managed to choke out. Sehun felt his anger flame even more when he saw what the man is doing to his mate.

“Let him go.” Sehun growled. The man released Baekhyun, and the other fell back onto the bed, gasping for air.

“Nice to see you again.” The man said.

“I should have killed you when I had the chance.” Sehun’s eyes were dark with anger. Get away.” The man chuckled as he quickly pulled Baekhyun against him, hand coiling around the other’s slim neck. If Sehun was alarmed, he didn’t show it, but Baekhyun saw the look of panic in his eyes.

“One step closer and this boy dies.” The man threatened. Sehun paused. “Look princess, you dear mate has come to rescue you.” He mockingly said.

“Let him go.”

“No! One step forward and he dies.” The man yelled. “This omega has such fragile bones. It would be a shame if it snaps.” The man grinned when he saw Sehun freeze. “Kneel, boy.” Baekhyun saw Sehun’s eyes darting to his and back at the man. “Kneel, or I will kill him.” Baekhyun’s eyes widened when he saw Sehun slowly bending his body down.

“Sehun!” With his last strength, Baekhyun bit the arm that held him with his canines. The man yelled in pain and Baekhyun jumped free from his grasp. In that instant, Sehun transformed into his wolf and pounced at him. Baekhyun wanted to help but he felt hands pulling him out the door. He struggled to free himself, but stopped when he met Jongin’s eyes.

“Jongin?”

“Find Minseok. I’ll help Sehun.” Was all he said before he transformed himself into his wolf and jumped into the fight. Baekhyun tried to run, but his knees failed him and he fell. Around him he saw his pack members fighting with the others. He tried to crawl, to find help, anything. He couldn’t even change into his wolf for he has no strength. He fell to the ground, and screamed when a wolf pounced on him. He felt a sharp bite on his shoulder, and Baekhyun yelled in pain. He thought he was done for when a small wolf-no, a pup actually- pounced on the wolf’s eyes and bit hard. The wolf howled and backed away, and Sehun saw Chanyeol’s fiery golden wolf biting into him, killing him instantly. The pup transformed back into human, and Baekhyun gasped when he saw it was Hyoyeon.

“Baekhyun!” the little girl hugged him, and Baekhyun felt someone pull him up. It was Chanyeol. The alpha cut his binds open, but Baekhyun could barely stand without support.

“I’m taking you to Yixing.” He said and lifted Baekhyun up.

“No, Sehun-”

“Would kill me if I let anything happen to you.” Chanyeol finished. He ran out of the compound, leaves rustling around them. Baekhyun could hear smaller footsteps behind them, and saw that it was Hyoyeon the pup running after them. Baekhyun tried to calm his breathing, and his winced when Chanyeol gripped his knees to hard. “Sorry,” the alpha apologized. Soon, they reached familiar territories, and Baekhyun could see the edge of his village.

“Baekhyun!” He heard Kyungsoo’s voice, and he was lowered to the ground. Instantly Yixing’s face filled his vision.

“Hyoyeon,” Baekhyun weakly gestured to the small up who cowered under all the scrutiny of the omegas there. He lifted his hand weakly, and the pup came running to him, nuzzling his sides. “They will take care of you.”

“We will, but we need to stop the bleeding on your shoulder.” Yixing said. “Alright guys, lift him up.” They all lifted Baekhyun up on a stretcher, Hyoyeon sitting on his chest and licking the wound. Exhausted and lethargic from blood loss, Baekhyun slowly blacked out.

 

When Baekhyun woke up, he groaned from the pain that was numbing him from his leg and shoulder. He was on a bed in a sunlight-lit room, and a hand was holding tightly onto his. He turned his head and saw Sehun, bent over his bed in an uncomfortable sleeping position. Baekhyun momentarily forgot all his pain and smiled. He tried squeezing his hand, and Sehun slowly stirred. He saw his mate open his eyes.

“Baekhyun?” his mate’s voice was rough from sleep. “Oh, Baekhyun!” his eyes filled with relief when he saw the omega smiling at him. He got up and carefully gathered him in his arms. Baekhyun tried hugging back for all he could. Sehun set him back down and stroked his hair, smiling wide. “How are you feeling?”

“I have felt worse.” Baekhyun managed to say. Sehun bent down and kissed the other’s forehead. Baekhyun closed his eyes, heart finally calming down with the touch of his mate.

“I’m sorry I couldn’t make it sooner.” Sehun was starting to apologize, and Baekhyun doesn’t want to have it so he forced himself to sit up a little and shut his husband’s mouth with a kiss. Sehun stopped rambling and cupped the other’s face with his hands and kissed him back.

“Don’t be sorry.” Baekhyun mumbled agaisnt his lips. “You found me, and that’s all that matters.” He looked at Sehun in the eyes. “I never lost hope, and I’m glad you came.” Sehun laced their fingers together and leaned his forehead onto Baekhyun’s.

“How could I not come? You are my mate.” He nuzzled Baekhyun’s nose. “I love you, Baekhyun.”

“I love you too, Sehun.”


End file.
